venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Gertrude Acachalla
Gertrude is one of the main characters in Papa Acachalla Roleplay. She is played by Bethany Frye. She is possibly Papa Acachalla's third wife (following Sally Betty Jessica and Medusa) and stepmother of Billy and Sally. She is the most calm and level-headed member of the Acachalla family, though she will often join Billy and Sally when they decide to do something insane, such as keep a creepy dragon as a pet or transform themselves into Velociraptors. Her weapon of choice is a crowbar. Many of her accomplishments include winning the Acachalla Family Tricentennial Yacht Race, robbing a bank with her family, and being a world-class Olympic Crowbar Hurdler. Relationships Billy Acachalla/Smigglebug Gertrude takes care of Billy, he calls her Mama Gertrude. In later videos she accepted both Billy and Sally and is taking care of them. Once she claimed that Billy will grow up to be like his father (here we don't know that she meant Papa Acachalla or Smigglebug, but most likely she meant Papa as she is his wife). Billy tends to constantly pester Gertrude, but Gertrude can put up with it. Sally Acachalla Gertrude is Sally's step "mommy," although, she acts like Sally's mother more than Billy's. The only episodes with Sally and Gertrude seeing each other before "4-sibling videos" were the Thanksgiving episode when Gertrude promised Sally waffles for Thanksgiving dinner and the prison horror map when Gertrude helps protect Billy and Sally from the evil that haunts the prison. Gertrude mentions Sally in few episodes with Billy and Sally mentioned her in episodes (mostly in that ones with Billy). In later episodes(where all 4 siblings play). they are together most of the time. Sally keeps asking Gertrude for stuff, and Gertrude is always afraid to say no. Papa Acachalla Gertrude is Papa Acachalla's wife, as revealed in the dumbbell weapon mod. In older episodes she was his friend, sister, or (adopted) daughter. Gertrude takes care of his "children". They create a happy yet strange family. In the 4-player hide and seek mod, it was revealed that Gertrude first met Papa Acachalla when she worked at a 7-11 that was frequently visited by Papa Acachalla, and with every visit she would compliment him by saying that he was cute, which eventually led to the two of them falling in love and getting married. Gertrude seems to do most of the work around the house, but she often encourages Papa Acachalla to help around. Gertion Gertion is said to be Gertrude's great-great grandfather and there is a painting of him in the Acachalla Manor with his gang and the Gertions wielding everything except for a crowbar, even though Gertrude says that it was passed down from him. This is from the bubble gun mod, when Officer Maloney was there. Maddie friend Maddie Friend is Gertrude's twin sister. She is also a stalker who follows the Acachalla family but focusing solely on Billy signing her shirt, even though Papa Acachalla scared her. Maddie's personality resembles Gertrude's when she was younger. This was shown in the Human Rocket Launcher Mod. Maddie Friend seems to try to ignore Gertrude, saying that she is mean. They are never together at the same time, so either appears to avoid the other. TomTom TomTom, also known by Professor Schwarzenegger as Gertrude's bum of a brother in the shrink ray mod, is bald man probably in his forties. TomTom is possibly the father of Spencer, an annoying nerd commonly seen with the roleplay cast and almost anyone else from Gertrude to Edward, the SCUBA diver that took him for his research. TomTom may have been killed by the storms created by Cierra and Bethany at the family reunion in the episode tornado storm mod. Sue Acachalla Gertrude adopted Sue out of a sort of pity for how suckish he was. However, she accidentally adopted him as a daughter. Sadly, Papa Acachalla objected to his entire adoption. Sue was adopted in the Acachalla Zoo video, and Gertrude seems to be more caring towards Sue than to Billy. Gertrude is very patient towards Sue. Freddie Being the family pet, Freddie is accepted into the family by Gertrude, although she dislikes it when Freddie attempts to eat her. Freddie is first seen in the Gmod NPC Raptor mod and had many clones of himself in the video because he was accidentally killed by a TV and ate the banana and died. Trivia * She is married to Papa Acachalla. He revealed that in the Dumbbell episode when he confessed his love to her when haunted Billy killed her. * Another way they met was during Papa Acachalla's second bank robbery accompanied by Jose Jose Jose Jose and Maxwell Acachalla. He said that she was the bank teller and fell for him because of his long flowing hair. *Her name is now Gertrude Acachalla, now that she has married Papa Acachalla. It is unknown what her last name before the the marriage is. *The most used weapon by her is crowbar. *She's a terrible cook and can only cook waffles. *there seems to be some running gag where either Gertrude's face or entire body is transformed in a disturbing fashion for what ever odd reason. *She is a close relative of the Acachalla family, but in new episodes she is referred as part of family. It even seems that she is wife of Papa Acachalla. It is possible that she was Papa Acachalla's second wife, after he divorced Medusa. She has proved to be his wife in the Dumbbell mod episode. *Gertrude was born tiny, then some random scientist came to her door with a machine that could shrink and grow things. *Another back story was featured in the Snowmobile mod, when the planet was going to be destroyed by a black hole, and she was sent to earth by a rocket-chair. The 2 back stories may both be true, and Gertrude may have been tiny because she was an alien. *She created the game tag. *It seems like she cares for the kids more than Papa does, as she cooks their meals, tries to make them happy, and protects them from harm. *Papa Acachalla sometimes considers her as a maid, as she cleans the house and does the shopping. *She has her own private island. * Due to her horrible driving skills, she apparently allows her crowbar to drive for her. * Though Her Character is Mossman a antagonist and a protagonist in the half life 2 series she is also friends with Alyx and Eli Vance though Alyx is the Character model of Sally while Billy is just a citizen * When Gertrude was younger, she was very flirty and often suggested the possibility of a relationship with men she met. Until she got married to Papa Acachalla that is. * Gertrude won the 300 year tricentennial boat race of the Papa Acachalla. * As winner of the race, she won one billion Papa Acachalla dollars. Cat [[Category:Charact [[Category:Gmod B Category:Acachalla Family Category:The Gertion Mafia Category:Acachalla Gang Category:Gertrude Category:Roleplay Category:Female Category:Gmod videos Category:Gmod Characters